


New Friends

by Blink_Insomnia



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: Chae moved in, Everyone but jisoo moved away, Gen, Met at a birthday party, Slow To Update, Then became friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Insomnia/pseuds/Blink_Insomnia
Summary: Lisa had no friends that were coming to her birthday party, or so she thought. Then someone shows up and she starts making friends at her school. But will they get to stay as a group for long?





	New Friends

*Lisa*  
Today is my 10th birthday party. I’m not really that excited. I don’t really know who is going to end up coming. I knew I couldn’t complain to my mom about it to change her mind. 

I’m with my mom in the kitchen waiting for people to come. I don’t think anyone is coming but I never told my mom that I never even invited my ‘friends’. Suddenly the doorbell rings. My mom tells me to answer it.

I open the door to find a girl a little shorter than me and a woman probably around my moms age. The girl smiles at me and says, “Hi, I’m Jennie.”

We stare at each other awkwardly while I stand in the doorway. I suddenly realizes they are waiting for me to let them in, I jump back and looks apologetically at them. We walk in and woman goes into the kitchen and starts talking to my mom. I stand quietly and awkwardly by Jennie. Suddenly Jennie says, “Um, where am I supposed to put this.”

I jump hearing Jennie suddenly speak, I look at her to figure out what she is talking about. I notice the present that she is still holding. Oh, I need to show where to put that. “Over here”, I say as I show her to the kitchen counter where my mom told me to put the presents. Our moms are in the kitchen talking and catching up, so I figure I am all by myself on trying not to make this too awkward. Since Jennie and I have never met before I decide to at least try and figure out who she is a little bit. 

“How old are you?” I suddenly ask. Jennie looks at me and I can see she is a little surprised by the question. 

“11, my birthday was in January.”

“Cool, you probably already know how old I am.”

She looks at me and chuckles. “Yeah, it’s your 10th birthday party, I figured you were 10 or almost 10.”

I nod. Jennie turns her head to look up into my eyes, because I am already taller than her even though she is older. Not a lot but still taller. I look right into her eyes, her eyes are beautiful, practically black but still so pretty. 

Jennie looks at me just as intently. Her mom comes over to us and clears her throat. We both look away from each other; Jennie looks at her mom and I look at the floor. “Sorry to interrupt your staring contest..” I feel my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. 

Her mom continues, “...but I was just coming to see if you two were getting along fine.”

I stand silent not wanting to embarrass myself more. Her mom says, “You two are getting along fine, right?” 

I nod rapidly and Jennie says,“Yeah”.

“Good”, her mom says. 

I guess we were probably staring at each other longer than normal. I don’t think Jennie’s mom thought it was more than we were having a staring contest, if we were we never agreed to one. I noticed though how red Jennie turned when her mom said that. I blushed, too. Maybe we should go hang out in my room. Jennie seems nice, I think she would be a good friend. 

“Um, Jennie-unnie, do you want to go up to my room?” 

“S-sure”, Jennie says. “Wait did you just call me Unnie.”

“Yeah, you are a year older than me.”  
“I know but it’s wierd I’m 11 not 15.”

*Jennie*  
Lisa leads me to her room, and then sits on her bed. I sit on the floor since it she’s sitting on the bed. She doesn’t say anything so I quietly ask, “Do you know if I am the only person coming to your party?”

Lisa’s eyes move to stare at her hands and she looks uncomfortable. Opps, I think I asked a question I shouldn’t have. Then, she pulls her legs to her chest and rests her head on her knees, so that I can’t see her face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Then I hear a small sniffle. Oh no, I think I made her cry.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” I feel awful I didn’t want to make her so upset. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m s-s-sorry.” Lisa says, with her face down so I can’t see it and making her voice sound muffled. I decide to get up and sit next to her on the bed. I stand and quietly walk over to the bed and softly sit next to her. Lisa glances up at me for a second and I can see the tears on her face, then hides her face. I nervously put my hand on her back to try and comfort her. “Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?”

When I touch her back she tenses at first, then relaxes like my touch is comforting. I start to rub her back like my mom does when I am upset. She stay like that for a minute, then lifts her head. Looks at me and says, “I guess.” 

I stopped rubbing her back when she sat up. “What made you cry?” I ask her. 

“Um, just something stupid that happened at school.”

“Silly stupid or I am pretending it doesn’t really matter but it actually a big deal stupid.”

“I don’t know, maybe both.”

“What happened, then.”

“Well, it’s just none of my friends could come”, she says with a voice that sounds like she is kind-of stretching the truth. 

“They just couldn’t come, or is it something more than that”, I ask her raising my eyebrows and looking at her very seriously. I’m kind-of acting like my mom at this moment, if she could see me right now she would probably be laughing.

She looks at me surprised, I’m guessing she didn’t expect me to see through her lie. “Well actually….”, she says and then suddenly stops.

Lisa looks at me and glances at my face, almost like she is checking that I am not going to hurt her. I smile reassuringly and nod. She looks down, and continues, “They kind-of ganged up on me and told me that I wasn’t allowed to talk to them, because they didn’t like me anymore. I never asked them if they could come because they said that if I talked to them again then they would hurt me.”

“What?! That’s horrible!”, I blurt out. Lisa looks at me like she didn’t expect me to think so. 

“Why in the world did they do that?”

“I don’t know”, Lisa says and I see a tear start to run down her face.

“No wonder you are upset you have a bully. That’s not right, no one should treat anyone like that much less you.”

“Huh, what’s special about me.”

“What’s special, everyone has something special and you aren’t any different. You may even be more special than anyone else.”

Lisa looks at me like she never expected anyone to say those words about her. “Then why to they hate me.”

“Because you’re extra special.”

“Is it because I am a grade ahead.”

“Not necessarily, people are mean to those that are different, it’s probably because they are jealous that they aren’t as special as you.”

“Are people mean to you because you’re special?”

“Sometimes. But I am just good at hiding out so no one notices me.”

“Wow. Sorry for crying, I didn’t mean to.”

“No need to apologize. I’m glad you did because now don’t you feel better, after we talked?”

“Yeah.”  
*Lisa*  
I felt so grateful that she was so nice to me. She said I was special, but she didn’t seem to think she was special. Which she was and still is. 

I felt happy; I think she is my friend and I hug my friends, so I without asking, just reached out and hugged her. She seemed tense and first just stood there and then hugged me back. 

I whispered, “You’re special, too.”

“We both are.”

“Thank you.”

My mom walked in right after that. “We were wondering where you two went. It’s time to do cake.”

“Okay”, I said cheerfully. 

“Hey, were you crying.”

“No”. 

I turned to Jennie, “Come on, cake.” 

I reached for her hand which she let me lead her by the hand to the kitchen. She smiled at my happiness. I smiled too.

We ate cake, my mom got a whole cake so we barely ate any of it. I guess we’ll be having a lot of cake later. My mom told me to go get the present that Jennie brought for me. I went and got it and came to sit where I had originally been sitting, next to Jennie. She smiled at me likely hoping I would like it. 

I opened it, and gasped in surprise at what it was. “I wanted this so bad, how did you know.” I said as I turned to look at Jennie, who was also looked surprised.

“I didn’t.”

Jennie’s mom says, “Wow, I guess you did a good job, Jennie.”

Jennie nods in agreement. I remember my manners and say, “Thank you, Jennie.”

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you like it.”

“Um, Jennie where do you go to school?”

“Ravenwood.”

“Me too.”

“You said you were a grade ahead does that mean you’re in my grade?”

“I think so.”

“I’m in 5th grade.”

“Me too.”

“I guess we are in different classes, then.”

“My teacher is Mrs. Levingston.”

“Mine is Ms. Wykle.”

“We could hang out at recess and lunch.”

“Yeah that’s a good idea.”

“My friends will love you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they’re great. You’ll love them, too.”

“Are you sure?”

Jennie nods. I only kind-of believe her. “Are your friends nice to you?”

“Yeah, we laugh and joke a lot though.”

“What’s your favorite thing to do?”

“Dancing.”

“Hm, cool. What do you dance to?”

“Anything with a beat. I started dance lessons when I was 4 after I begged my mom to do dance and still do it to this day.”

“Wow. Are you good?”

“I guess. Everyone says I am but I don’t think I’m that amazing. I just love doing it, that’s why I even do dance, for fun.”  
“I like to dance. Not all the time but it’s fun for me.”

“Are you good?”

“I’m okay not really talented but not terrible either.”

“I know what we should do!”

“What?”

“We should dance together!”

“Okay, sounds fun but I’m warning you I’m not very good.”

“I bet you’re better than you think you are.”

The rest of the birthday party is spent with Jennie and I dancing together and then we start singing together, too. When Jennie’s mom announces that she and Jennie need to go, I say, “already.”

“Bye, Lisa, I hope you had a good birthday.”

“Thank you. Bye, Jennie. See you at school.”

We hug each other and then Jennie and her mom leave.

 

The rest of the weekend goes by uneventful for both Jennie and Lisa. On Monday, Lisa gets dropped off at school by her mom. 

*Lisa*  
I started to feel nervous about the girls that used to be my friends. I also started thinking over the weekend and thought that maybe Jennie was just being nice and doesn’t really want to be my friend.  
As I was walking into school I was feeling nervous. I was deep in thought and wasn’t paying attention. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at who is was and realized it was Jennie. 

“Are you good you look scared?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Sorry, I didn’t even realize you were there.”

“Were you thinking about those girls?”  
“Yeah.”

“Don’t worry about them. Maybe you should come and meet my friend, she’s really nice you’ll like her.”

“Okay, I guess I’m good with meeting your friend.”

“Come with me then.”

I follow Jennie who walks toward a girl that is the same height as Jennie. A girl I have seen before but don’t even know her name. “Hey, Jisoo”, Jennie says.

“Hi, Jennie”, Jisoo replies. Jisoo then looks at me. Jennie gets her facial expression and says, “Jisoo this is, Lisa, my new friend I met over the weekend.”

“Hi, Lisa. I’m Jisoo, nice to meet you.”  
“Hi, Jisoo.”

Then the first bell rings and we all realize we need to get to class. “Bye, Lisa”, Jennie says to me.

“Bye, Lisa.”

“Bye, Jennie. Bye, Jisoo.” I reply. 

I walk away from them and head to my class. School is fine for the rest of the day and those girls that were bullying me last week left me alone. I hung out with Jennie and Jisoo at lunch and recess which was nice. 

 

About two weeks later Lisa walks into class and notices that there is a new girl in the class. Before Lisa can sit down the teacher stops her. “Lisa, I would like you to help the new girl. Her name’s Roseanne, she just moved here from Australia. She doesn’t speak much Korean. And I want you to show her around the school and she will sit next to you.”  
“Okay.”

Lisa thinks okay will the part about her not speaking much Korean might be a problem but the rest I don’t have a problem with. 

Lisa takes her seat and Roseanne is sittting in the seat next to her. “Hi, I’m Lisa.”  
“Hi”, she shyly says probably nervous about messing up. 

You’re name’s Roseanne right. She nods, and then says, “Or Chaeyoung.”

“Chaeyoung, do you care which one.”  
She looks confused.

“I don’t understand.”

“Okay.”

I focus on the lesson. When it’s lunch time I show Chaeyoung where we go for lunch. I don’t know English and she doesn’t know Korean or Thai. We have a language barrier but she seems nice. 

At lunch I show her to where Jennie and Jisoo are sitting. “Hi.”

“Hi, who’s this?”, Jennie asks. 

“This is Roseanne or Chaeyoung, I don’t know which one she prefers because she just moved here from Australia and doesn’t speak much Korean.”  
“Cool.”

Jennie starts talking to Chaeyoung in English. I have no clue what they are saying. Jisoo turns to me and says, “Jennie learned English when she lived in New Zealand.”

“Kind of wish I knew how to speak English.”

Jennie turns to me, “she says she likes Chaeyoung better.”

“What? Oh! Okay.”

She turned back to talking to Chaeyoung.

Over the next couple weeks Chaeyoung learned some Korean and Lisa learned some English. Chaeyoung and Lisa became friends fast because they spent time together in class everyday and hung out at lunch and recess with Jisoo and Jennie. Jennie and Chaeyoung always talked the longest likely because they both could speak English. Lisa honestly wished she could fluently speak English and learn it in only a short amount of time. Chaeyoung quickly picked up on the basics of Korean, so Lisa found it easier to have conversations with her new friend. 

The over the next months the four become best friends. One day Chaeyoung comes to school with some news for Lisa. As soon as Chaeyoung sees Lisa she says, “Lisa I have something to tell you that it’s not very good.”

“What is it?”Lisa worriedly asks. She notices Chaeng’s facial expression and knows she is upset.

“I’m going back to Australia this summer and I’m not coming back.”

“Really!?” Lisa is surprised but not really that upset. 

“I thought you would be happy to go back I know you miss it there.”

“I guess I’m excited but I really like it here. I’m going to miss you a lot. I really like it here.”

“I’m going going to miss you a lot, too. I didn’t really have any friends before you moved here. I only met Jennie and Jisoo a couple weeks before you moved here. I think you’re my first best friend.”

Lisa then went and hugged Chae tightly. “I’m going to tell you a sort of secret because I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

“Okay.”

“I might move back to Thailand next year.”

“Really. We may never see each other again.”

“I know. I’m scared.”

“I’m sorry. It’s been years since you moved here right.”

“Yeah. I lived here since 2nd grade.”

“We can talk on the phone all the time at least.”

“Yeah, I hope I won’t be too lonely without you.”

“I probably will miss you all the time.”  
“I know. I will too.”

Lisa and Chaeyoung head to class together. At lunch Chaeyoung tells Jennie about her moving. “Wow. You’re moving back. Are you excited?” Jennie asks.

“I guess.” Chae replies. 

“You’re going to miss us, huh.”

“Yeah. Especially Lisa.”

“You two have become quite close.”

Jennie talks to Jisoo and Lisa and Chae talk for the rest of lunch. They go to class and have nothing important happen. As they are leaving Chae asks Lisa, “Do you want to come over to my house so we can hang out?”  
*Lisa*  
“Yeah. My parents won’t care. I can come home with you if that’s okay.”

“Yeah. I will let my mom know really quick.”

Chae texts her mom and I text mine letting her know that I will come home a little later tonight. Chae’s mom picks us up and has a nice conversation with us about school. They invite me for dinner and of course I say yes. 

Chae and I play games on her Xbox and have a blast together. Dinner is really nice. Her parents are super nice like Chae is and the food is really good even if it is different from what I’m used to. 

Chae is sad when her mom drives me home because it is a school night. Before I leave I tell her, “We should have a sleepover at my house, soon.”

*3rd person*

Lisa and Chae did have a sleepover that weekend. They enjoyed spending the time together. The fun ended way too fast though and before they knew the weekend was over. 

Weeks passed and soon the end of school was coming. Chae and her family were preparing to move and Lisa got the news that she actually would be moving right before school was starting again. When Lisa told Jisoo and Jennie that news one day at lunch, they were both surprised. Jennie said, “sorry Jisoo I think you’re going to be spending middle school alone.”

“Wait, what? Won’t you be here?”, Lisa exclaimed. 

“I was about to tell you, I’m going to study in New Zealand for middle school.” Jennie explained. 

“Wow, sorry Jisoo.” Lisa said. 

“I’m sorry Jisoo I think I started this trend.” Chae said. 

“No you didn’t.”Lisa said. 

“I’m going to miss all of you guys.” Jisoo said.

“Me, too.” Rose said. 

“I miss you guys a lot.” Jennie said.  
“I’ll miss everyone, too.” Lisa said. 

“I don’t even know if I’ll ever come back to South Korea.” Chae said. 

“Me, neither.” Lisa said. “Even though I have lived here for like three years and feel more Korean than Thai.” 

“It’ll be okay.” Jennie said. Jennie came up to Lisa and gave her a big hug. 

“I’ll miss you don’t forget me, okay”, Jennie said.

“I promise I won’t and you make not to forget me either”, Lisa said. 

Jennie turned to Chae and said, “And you can’t forget me, either. Don’t forget Lisa either.”

Chae said, “I won’t forget either of you. Especially Lisa she was the first person to talk to me. Even if I had no clue what she was saying.”

“That was frustrating for me, you know”, Lisa said. 

“It was frustrating for me to”, Chae replies. 

“Yeah I had to translate”, Jennie said.  
“I remember you were the first person I actually could talk to, because you knew English.”

“Yeah, it will come in handy in New Zealand”, Jennie stated. 

“Did you know I was born in New Zealand?”, Chae asks. 

“No, when did you move to Australia?”, Lisa asked. 

“When I was 7”, Chae says. 

“Do you remember much?”, Jennie asked. 

“Yeah a good amount. I mean I only lived in Australia for 3 years.” Chae tells us. 

“Don’t worry Jennie, it’s really nice there”, Chae continues. 

Right then the bell rang effectively ending their conversation. After saying goodbye to each other Jennie and Jisoo walk to their class together and Lisa and Chae walk to thier class. 

Nothing very important happens in the next weeks. On the last day of school each of the girls bring gifts for each other as a sort of going away gift for each of them.

Each girl gave their small gifts, they had each picked something for the other to remember them by. Lots of tears were shed, especially by Chae who was the most sensitive of all of them. 

For Chae moving day came way to soon. Lisa, Jennie, and Jisoo came to say goodbye. Much more tears were shed as she was leaving. Hugs were given, well wishes from her friends, and next things Chae knew she was on a plane. She was one her way back to her old life, she didn’t really think she wanted it back. 

Lisa also had rough time that day. She cried more than she recalled doing ever before. It was her best friend after all. That summer Lisa and Jennie became a lot closer though. They spent more time together some of the time was Jennie helping Lisa pack but they still got close. 

Next to leave was Lisa. Jennie and Jisoo obviously came to say goodbye. Not as many tears were shed at this parting. Lisa cried some, Jennie had a crying moment, but Jisoo didn’t cry at all. Lisa found herself leaving her home and her friends sooner than she ever expected.

Jennie left only a few days later about 3 days before Jisoo was starting school. Jisoo did cry a little bit when she was saying goodbye to Jennie(and was very embarrassed about it). Jennie of course cried some. She and Jisoo had been going to the same school since they first entered school. It was going to be hard on both of them even though they knew that Jennie was coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way there will be a second chapter. I hope you liked the first part.:) Should I post another story? I have some others that in the process of being written right now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
